Angels are NOT Demons, right?
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: "I told you I'd tell you what I am!" he replies with anger. Light smirks which sends a sinking feeling in L's stomach. "Why yes you did. However I don't trust you so I ignored you." "So you kiss me? Are you gay?" he snarled One-shot. An Angel and a Demon encounter gone wrong...for the Demon L. Guess what happens :')


L is an honours student that goes to the school he's uncle has just put him through. With never having any contact with peers his own age - except his adopted brothers - he's in need of human communication as well as discerning the teenage mind of his fellow classmates. His uncle said it was homework - to L it seemed more like a hassle. He's been more or less intrigued by the absurd stereotypical manners that were all the same - nothing more was any different. And that was the thing L did not understand why so many felt the need to display the same personalities plastered on the television. It did nothing for their identity and it all but eroded their individuality the way a cat would eat it's prey.

The devouring of one's personality was one thing he would surely consider in favor of death for.

Being a son of a demon was an irony he's other step-brothers would ire against him when they would squabble renderously. A son of a demon that lived amongst humanity who thought about the value of humanity's wellbeing.

Yes, even if he thought that it still didn't make it less easier to realise that he's chosen a life to protect and love amongst the humans.

If his father was still alive he would surely not fail to voice his shame upon his only offspring.

But his was a dead man, no better than a stranger to L's mind so he didn't really mind the jibes directed at his heritage - he welcomed it really which put the attacks on him much to a quicker end. His step-brothers were of no demon blood but more of a tengu blood. The difference in that is that they were demons of the Earth with animalistic features whereas he was formally from Hell itself.

A pureblood by anyone's standard while his brothers were considered to be half-breeds.

Humans knew nothing of their lineage and really - no one of the Supernatural world wanted them to. It would cause way too many chaotic breach of pact that their ancestors have ruled as law and the freedom L surmised on his part seemed too much of a luxury to give up on some poor part of recognition.

A door rattles open that makes L's mind stop for a moment. Glancing to the front of the door he inwardly goes still. The young man in front of them all has everyone's gaze and attention. L lightly notes that it may be due to his handsome features - something the human girls seemed rather fond of and the young men not so much. But that wasn't what caught L's attention, it was the insane white glow that surrounded the yong man's entire body - like he was glowing with purity.

However upon further inspection the guy seemed to be far from pure and nice from what L gathered. True to his adopted Uncle's words the being stood before him in a haughty and prideful manner poorly disguised by his inquiring smile that seemed to fool any human who happened upon it.

L bit his thumb to cover his amusement. Uncle did say that they, indeed, existed however they just rarely showed their presence in the human world is all. L did his best in not drawing attention to himself, but he should have thought better because his appearance alone was enough to set anyone's eye upon him.

Auburn bored eyes that viewed the whole class with a masked distaste looked over him. Blinking momentarily the young man looked shocked by L's appearance, taking the wide eyes and manical gleam in his eyes he deemed him unworthy of his attention. With a slight sneer he cared not to hide he veered off his sight to look back at the student body.

L bit his thumb so hard that it drew blood. He wouldn't let his observation be disturbed and he wouldn't allow himself to giggle like a kid having successfully camouflaged himself from the seeker in plain sight. No, he wouldn't.

There was a rule for when demons and humans came into mutual contact and it had to be respected that rules must be followed - it was exactly the same towards angels.

However as a self-proclaimed protector of humanity L didn't think it wise to start killing an angel upon occasion in front of his classmates.

Someone might exorcise him and he'd be killed.

L looks over to Mikami Teru and knew that the religious student would surely be in the front row seats in setting his ass on fire. Not like he'd give him a chance with his beads of prayer.

"Class, looks like we have a new student here joining our class. Young man why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates." said the teacher.

L looks back to the young man with the white glow around him. He noted that the young man dipped his head down in a pretence of a bow when in fact he was disguising his look of contempt. The perfectly cut brown hair was styled to perfection in which was successful in covering the man's eyes.

L was so sure of himself that he was going to laugh right then and there - the holy figure of heaven acted with more demon blood than possibly known and L was sure that his irony would be met evenly with that of this person.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all, my name is Light Yagami and I hope we will get along with each other well." The voice was crisp yet lush with a friendly air and confidence oozed off his voice with a knowing that let everyone know of his divine presence.

Some boys in the classroom didn't like the way he sounded so high and mighty and made to interject some narky comment about his name and where he could shove his ass to.

Light saw this and was ready with a smirk placed on his handsome face, ready to shut these pathetic beings right when they were about to voice their disgust with him.

But L couldn't hold it in after all, the moment he heard "Light" he was lost in a fit of giggles. However the sound sounded wrong to everyone's else's ears and most grew scared because, coupled with his shuddering figure and hallow choking gasps, everyone thought that L was going into some sort of panicked shock. But L looked up from his lap and his half covered face revealed a very happy loner. The image itself was more disturbing than the shaking because the class realised that L was laughing.

The very notion itself made them feel out of place.

L guffawed and felt tears spilling out of his eyes. The angel named himself after his own aura, something that was past narcissism and well beyond one's own super ego. L laughs harder and convulses into himself while he slowly starts giggling like a innocent child.

The fact that Mikami could see innocence in eyes that never seemed to be asleep astounded even his observations. A thought of innocence not being discriminative made him speak out to the silent crowd, effectively drawing attention away from a giggling L.

"We Class 1-A welcome you Light Yagami. I'm sure our class will be sure to get along well with a new face here." his voice was poised and reminiscent of that of Light's.

Something both Light and L caught on with. L looked at Light in time to see him school his outraged expression to one of that a typical transfer student. Then L looks over at Mikami, and though human, he sees a resemblance of high and mightiness written all over their expressions.

He covered his mouth with both hands and tried to stop laughing but it was too funny to not laugh at. Tears sprang forth and he hunched even more deeply to himself to silence his laughter.

"Ryuzaki, dear boy have you gone mad or what? Are you ok, young man?" demanded his teacher.

Something about the teacher's voice had L stop laughing instantly. Slowly he uncovered his mouth and slowly looked up to the garnished attention he drew from everyone.

"I apologise everyone. I just thought of a..." what did the man remind him of? Ah, yes "a white dove that happened to have the same name as our new transfer student. Quite funny if you think it." he intoned levelly and with an uncaring but amused look to the man up front.

Everyone knew that L was lying, the pause was long enough for anyone to doubt his sincerity.  
However as they all looked away from the weirdo of the class they couldn't help but think of a white dove with Light Yagami and the thought kind of fitted the guy in some strange way.

The girls looked at him and saw elegance and poise straighten up in Light's posture, how he held himself in a regal manner - almost majestically like a prince. A prince in white with the dove's wings as his cape. Strangely enough the girls, so enamoured with the new transfer student, started seeing a glow appear around his entire body - as if to accentuate their fantasy and to confirm their wishes of such a divine man.

The boys saw nothing but a squawking chicken getting its head lobbed off for chicken tonight.

Light schooled his features so that his rage would not show, it would not do to have his first impression be so easily broken by one loony human. He holds his suspicions about the disgusting loon but other wisely passes it off as nothing more but madness.

L bit his lips to stop from giggling and looked out of his window. Through the reflection he saw Mikami staring at him intently. L nodded his head and Mikami did the same, though with a small serious smile to accompany it.

If L was honest with himself, which he doubly was, then he would say that Mikami Teru was one of the few humans whom he thought rather closely to be a genuinely good person. However his intolerance to those who bullied was rather fierce in its own right. The flaw was that every human was bad or good but essentially L had to protect them all regardless, he didn't mind that at all because they were all scared once something frightful happened. Like L farting - he knew it was a stinker but by the way everyone else reacted it looked like he just released a time bomb. In a way he had to conclude that yes he did release a time bomb - but just a stink bomb instead.

Mikami looks away just as the port bellied teacher speaks. "Light Yagami, you will sit by the empty seat next to Ryuzaki. He's the fella being so rude." he sighs at the exclamation and Light walks over to where he pointed.

Light doesn't deign any kind of look to the sighing girls or even acknowledge the guys in the classroom. His eyes burn with seething anger at L, who is looking out the window.

Taking into account of the way L is sitting on the chair - crouching is the proper description for it actually - and the mess of black hair that threatened to overshadow the insomnia that were present in L's eyes, Light deduced that his was no more but a sloth and a pest of what humanity had to offer.

Sneering as he got to his table he settled in and put his stuff away. Just as he's particularly done he feels an intense stare coming from the abomination. He ignores it and concentrates on the lesson.

L looked over to Light the moment he sat down and unabashedly studied the angel closely. As his name suggests Light's whole body was aglow with an inhumane ethereal presence and, taking by the looks of all the girls, he knew that they were seeing it to. It took fierce concentration and devotion for humans to even glimpse what the aura of a Supernatural would look like, this just showed how much these girls were going to be following Light's every move. L covered a snicker with the back of his hand but he silently spluttered into it instead. By now everyone, including the teacher, ignored it in favor of the lesson.

If he wasn't careful Light was going to get into serious trouble and for once L was really happy to come to school. He couldn't wait to go tell Uncle about his new classmate.

Light turned a fraction to L and saw the unmanly gesture the human was making. He was giggling like a girl and the disgust he held for him was building. What exactly was he laughing at?

He leaned over his desk and glared at the human - he didn't care to hide his disgust because he deemed him unworthy - with a harsh whisper only L could hear he says.

"Will you mind shutting up? You're being a nuisance."

L bit hard at his hand and looked up at Light with wide eyes that said that he was hilarious. Light scrunched up his brows and analyzed his words carefully...there wasn't anything wrong with what he's said, so why was this human laughing harder than before?

He said nuisance, even L knew no one spoke like that, which means this angel wasn't young but really, really old. L had the advantage of being born in this era but if Light was as old as he sounded then that meant that L was in definite trouble if he was ever found out. Not that he was going to let that happen, but, he was going to enjoy skipping around the hunter in plain sight. If Light Yagami wasn't careful he was surely going to be found out by the imminent fan club that was rapidly forming now.

L stopped laughing and withdrew his hand, only to smile at Light that sent a freaky chill down the angel's back. L knew the rules of Law for his kind and he knew that an angel would undeniably need solid proof for accusing anyone to be a demon. But if L acted like his usual self then that wouldn't account to anything other than being a creep.

L's eyes were wide and his smile almost insane as he opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems like you're quite the looker Light Yagami."

Light's defense's instantly went up. He's been observing the human race and knew enough when a fag was present. Drawing himself together he smiles politely but looks forward once more. He wasn't going to deal with this abomination any more.

"If you're not careful Light, you're going to be found out that you're more than a divine being, neh?"

The whiplash of Light's head spinning back to L did nothing but make him grin further, because the look on Light's face was utterly fearsome.

"What did you say?"

L felt his heart skip a tad with glee. "I'm suggesting you keep yourself safe from the girls in our class - they're already are seeing you as some prince from my comment earlier. Don't want them fainting the moment you light up their world with your presence is all."

In an instant the room stilled and L felt a heavy aura overcome everyone. Looking around he saw that everyone was turned to stone. Before he could do anything Light was in his face. Hands trapped L to where he sat and Light's face was inches from his own.

White wings unfolded behind his back and they were almost blinding to L's own eyes. He squinted because of the glare that was directed to him by the majestic wings and pulled back. But Light's hand was gripping the back of his chair making him even more trapped than he originally thought.

L didn't know angels were able to do that.

"What are you?" Light's voice demanded attention.

"No one." he replied casually.

The reply had Light's eyes glaring and he moved to touch L. L knew the instant that he made contact with his skin he'd be revealed, it wasn't something that other demons were able to do; only their solar opposites were. He gripped the clothed arm of Light as he made his attempt to go further backwards but Light narrowed his eyes and the next moment L was in Light's arms. The hand pressing at the back of his hair forces L to have his face come into contact with Light's abdomen. His hand was entrapped with Light's own hand and L could feel fingers coursing through his hair. He struggled to get out of his grip but Light was stronger in his true form and L wasn't even IN his true form. The hand made its way to touch L's face and when it came into contact L froze.

The fingers touched his face delicately and it felt like they were trying to drag something out of his mind. The incessant pull had L almost gasping at the intrusion. The fingers were literally inside his head and the sensation probed his senses like a bad case of a migraine. When he feels the fingers closing in to the back of his mind he can sense that that's where his secret was, with an audible intake of breath he concentrated on kicking out the fingers in his head. Images of fire played through his mind and the fingers were burnt with fire. The hand was removed immediately and L tried to move back. But it was only a second before he was pushed back to his abdomen again.

"Tch, you burnt me." Light admonished L lightly.

L's mouth was hard press against the abdomen of the angel and he couldn't move. He moved his arms to punch him but he felt them turn to stone.

Light moved back from L and glared down at him. L looked up with wide eyes that seemed more alarmed than ever.

"You leave me no choice; no human can repel my fingers so I will have to kiss you to find out your secret."

This time L screams. He didn't want to be kissed by another man - Misa Amane was the only one he wanted to kiss!

"No! Don't you dare kiss me you bastard! I'm not gay! I'll tell you what I am, promise just don't kiss me! Anything but that!" he says out of character.

Light blinked momentarily, so he isn't homosexual then? Well that's good. It meant it'd be more traumatic to be kissed by him.

Smiling down at L he let out a laugh that had L's eyes widening.

"No!" he screams.

But it was too late, L already had him by the head and his arms were literally stoned, so he couldn't even fight off the strength the angel held with himself.

"Look I'm a -mngh!" he opened his mouth to reveal his identity but Light chose that opportune moment to kiss him.

Light's eyes widened a little when his tongue was met with another, but he discarded that with a mental shrug. The look on L's face had him tangling his tongue with his much more deliberately.

L thought he was going to die because another dude's kissing him with tongue. His eyes went at the back of his eyes as his mouth was assaulted over with dominance. He could feel everything that tongue was doing to him and he couldn't even bite back with his true form, mostly because he's never transformed before. He was victimized by the kiss as Light tilts his head to the side and delves deeper into his mouth.

Light could see the mortification plain as day on L's face and the satisfaction overwhelmed him to the point where he started kissing him harder.

L felt the throng of sensation running through his mind and he was helpless to it's ministrations as they probed once more, his entire sensation then delved unceremoniously into the back of his mind. The kiss brought on a case of euphoria that had him squirming in discomfort, he felt it doubly so when the throbbing migraine went away instantly and was replaced with a high so pleasurable that it blinded him. The white shock had him whimpering because of how sensitive he's entire mind and body became. His back door - where his secret was stored opened and he let out a gasp through the kiss as it touched his essence.

Light felt every sensation in L's mind and body and wasn't sure what was happening. He was kissing him, yes, but usually it left the prey immobile and in a state of agitation. So why the heck were they both feeling intense pleasure at the entire act.

L closed his eyes as the white fingers cupped his essence and he felt his entire body tremble in pleasure and absolute horror. He knew with a thought Light could easily kill him then and there now that he was revealed as a demon. But something was happening, because the fingers weren't crushing it - instead they were taking something off of it. L saw that it was a seal and he grew scared. Through the blinding pleasure he screamed out in protest on what Light was doing, but it did nothing.

Light was adamant in kissing L, he's only ever heard of pleasure this intense and never actually delved into it beforehand. But now that he found it he could understand why so many fell to Earth for this. The pleasure he felt had him in a relaxed manner, something he had not felt in over a millennia, and the fact that it was coming from a male was of no import at all. Still, why was there something on top of L's essence?

Looking closely as he unraveled the seals he saw through his mind that the globe of essence was entirely black.

The globe jittered in his palm and was shaky like a new born babe, nothing like a demon at all - but that's what it was...it was a demon's soul.

But it couldn't be because this black globe was - wait. Just then he thought he saw a glimmer of blue in the globe. He brought the globe closer upon inspection and saw that it was tangled up with a blue globe ball. The blue represented a human's soul and this was Light's first time in actually seeing a demon soul merged as one with a human's.

This was a hybrid soul, a demon and human offspring.

Light couldn't think of anything more revolting than that.

L could see what Light was thinking and he didn't even think twice about lashing out in his pleasure at him. Now that he knew he was half human he could do anything to the angel because he wouldn't touch him - no one in the Supernatural were to make any contact with humans, and since he fell into that category L knew he could do damage in his mind's eye. So with renewed vigor he set about snatching his soul back from the white angelic hands of Light's and ate it. The transformation was instant and he felt himself become whole. Opening his eyes in the real world he felt Light return to his own body and worked quickly about in getting Light off of him.

Light was annoyed beyond measure, he was so rudely kicked out of L's mind right after making a shocking discovery and now he felt the young foolish boy trying to push him off physically.

How preposterous.

The boy was nothing more than a babe compared to him and he easily dodged the un-stoned hands that went to attack him. With a flourish he made L fall onto the ground and straddled his hips immediately. Both hands entrap the demon hybrid with ease.

L couldn't believe this was happening, even with his newly acquired powers he was still powerless to Light. He thought for sure that he'd be able to overpower him and get the hell out of here, but that seemed more further from the truth by the second.

"That was rather rude boy." Light says.

L could hardly care; he just got his first kiss stolen from another guy - so excuse him for reacting violently.

"I told you I'd tell you what I am!" he replies with anger.

Light smirks which sends a sinking feeling in L's stomach. "Why yes you did. However I don't trust you so I ignored you."

"So you kiss me? Are you gay!?" he snarled, L felt nothing different about himself except for the black trails of whispery shadows that were outlining his entire body.

Light saw the hybrid's form start to envelop its body in black and he grew curious. He never has seen this type of breed before anyway - the only thing closest to a hybrid was a nephilim, he wondered what this kind was called.

L was being ignored in favor of a body inspection. Great, he thought, I'm now going to get molested by an angelic creep.

"Get off me Light!"

He finally answered. "No, and shut up I'm busy."

L calmed down. "By what, groping me to death? Are you _not_ supposed to be big on personal bubbles or something?"

Light gave him an amused smile as he traced the hybrid's abdomen for any deformities. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

L didn't even say anything but held his breath and glared. He swore if that angel was about to plunge his hand through his stomach he was SO going to kill him.

Light smirked more and closed his eyes as he moves his hand over the naked skin of L's bare stomach. The muscles were human but it seemed more rigid and stone like than humanly possible. With a glow in his hand he softly pressed it into L's stomach and made sure to concentrate on the bliss of the feeling of connecting one's mind to another. It was a peculiar thing to do since only angels were able to do it with other angels and not with other beings - so he really wasn't thinking when he kissed L or even probed into his mind. It was more of an instinct that had him acting the way he did - and he didn't question it like how he doesn't question it now that he is putting his entire hand through L without so much a blood coming out.

L felt his eyes widen again at the familiar sensation again and tried to fight off the connection Light was making, however it proved fruitless because the pleasure took over him and had him moaning out as the hand went deeper inside of him. He had absolutely no idea what the hell this angel was doing to him and he couldn't even begin to form sentences of protest - all he could do was lie helpless at the pleasurable toll taking advantage over him.

Light felt the core in L's body and was sure to implant his essence in there too. The jolt of black coming up his arms had him ensnared in black trails of demonic aura, however it only held him possessively in its grasp but allowed him to continue on his actions. The touch was cold and mingled with hell fire but it did no harm to him and Light only grew more satisfied by the prospect. Concentrating immensely he had his own aura flowing into the demon hybrid's core and implanted itself there physically. The light had L gasping in pure bliss so much so that he didn't feel the imprint of tattoos forming on his abdomen. Light felt a familiar sensation course through him and allowed the demon's aura implant an identical tattoo on his being. The feeling it left was a definite connection to the demon hybrid so Light felt double the pleasure of what L was feeling too.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" L moaned in shame.

Light could only chuckle as they were both riding out the pleasure coursing through their veins.

"I mnnhg just made you my mate, haha - oh mnnhg, a-apparently." he gasped in between moans as his soul was tingled with L's blinding grasping aura.

"WHAT! OH MY GAA-AAAH!" L saw lights in his vision as he suddenly felt his whole body convulse and throb as one.

Light moaned lowly as he gripped L's sides and looked at L with a sense of determination mixed with satisfaction.

"You're mine."

Despite the pleasure and the awesome feeling of his entire body on ecstasy L still punched Light's face determinedly.

He didn't care for the pleasure but he sure as hell was not going to start not caring about his ass.

"The hell I am!"

The End.

* * *

**It's a one-shot, one of many from so many beautifully twisted girls of this time. I had a story behind this one-shot and I may or may not continue it based off this - but I like it enough as it is since I see no end with this story in mind.**

**If anyone wants to base their story on this one-shot go ahead - I only have two requests;**

**1. Make mention of this story**

**2. Make sure you go Grammar Nazi on your story, I hate it when I see mistakes, especially when they are my own, so be a critic on yourselves - the worst one before publishing.**

**These are my conditions for usage.**

**Tell me what you guys think of it?**

**Kaila Azroth**


End file.
